Curse of Lonly Days Hotel
by Mysticpast
Summary: Ladies and gentleman writers and reviewers of all ages I present to you the very first BillyXDianna ever Martin is sick and Java is busy with work so M.O.M sends Dianna and Billy to investigate some disappearances and deaths in the Caribbean PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Martin Mystery the original episode or any of the characters.

**Ladies and gentleman writers and reviewers of all ages I present to you the very first BillyXDianna ever on Enjoy**

Summary: Martin is sick and Java is busy with work so M.O.M sends Dianna and Billy to investigate some disappearances and deaths in the Caribbean.

"So mom tell us a little more about these disappearances." Said Dianna

"There are no reports clues or leadings of any kind. Over the past 5 years there have been 7 disappearances leading to death in the same part of the Caribbean. The people who went missing were found dead usually a year or less after their disappearances. Doctors from around the world say after doing testing on them that it appears all of the victims just died without cause." Replied mom drawing up the peoples pictures on her computer. "Find out who's doing this why and if you can bring them down. Good luck agents."

_______________Caribbean Billy and Dianna_________________

"Well this isn't the best hotel but it looks like it will have to do." Said Dianna pulling up to a rather small hotel. It was already pitch black out and the lighting looked dim.

"I hope they have a vacancy. It gives me the creeps out here and it's starting to get cold." Said Billy heading towards the door

"I wonder why there are only a couple of cars." Said Dianna grabbing her and Billy's suite cases and following him.

"Car pooling?" suggested Billy while pulling the door open and entering.

"What can I do for you?" asked the lady at the counter

"One room please." Said Dianna surveying the lobby. It had fading yellow paint and a grayish wood floor, a couple of chairs and a stack of old magazines. With the dim lighting the place looked absolutely eerie.

"Lucky for you we have one room left. Follow me" she said while heading towards the hall.

"How can you have 1 room left there's only 2 cars in the parking lot!" asked Dianna

"It's a small hotel. Here you go." She shoved open the door. The room wasn't much better than the lobby, the walls and floors were a faded gray and there was only one bare light bulb in the middle of the room. The room contained a small desk, cooking stove, a broken fridge and one double bed.

"Uhhh can we have a cot?" asked Dianna

"We don't have any. Here are the keys to your room and here are the keys to the washroom. The washroom is down the hall to your right." Said the lady while handing Dianna the keys and returning to her desk.

"Just great! I have half a mind to keep looking for a different hotel. This place is absolutely dreary!" muttered Dianna throwing the keys on the desk and dropping her and Billy's suite cases on the ground.

"It's ok Di, It's only for tonight. I'll take the floor." Offered Billy "The BS 1000 has some padding."

"Thanks so much Billy. But are you sure you'll be warm enough? It's strangely cold here." Said Dianna gratefully

"I'll just go get another blanket. They have to have more of those." Replied Billy while heading out the door. Dianna took the chance to slip into her nightgown. Billy returned five minuets late. "Talk about under stocked! They don't have any extra blankets or pillows either!" said Billy crossly

"No big deal we can share the bed, it's a big bed." Offered Dianna looking over the bed that might be a few inches wider than a single.

"Thanks." Said Billy heading to the bathroom to change. Dianna slipped under the surprisingly thin blanket and shivered trying to take up as little room as possible. Bill came back, shut of the light and crawled in to bed beside Dianna. _Yep this defiantly feels weird _thought Billy as he drifted to sleep. Dianna couldn't sleep, it was absolutely freezing! After an hour of shivering she gave up and pressed herself as close to Billy as she could get and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Martin Mystery the original episode or any of the characters.

**Chapter 2**

_Why am I so warm? _Wondered Billy groggily as he woke up. Judging by the sunlight filtering through the dirty window it had to be about eight in the morning. Billy turned and almost jumped out of bed when he saw how close Dianna was. _That's why I'm so warm._ He could suddenly distinctly feel her legs against his. He slowly climbed out of bed and managed not to wake Dianna. He went and changed and when he came back he found Dianna awake and rubbing her eyes.

"Morning what time is it?" yawned Dianna getting out of bed.

"Not sure but it looks light enough to leave." Answered Billy

"Great let's get out of here." Said Dianna stepping out of Bed. She left and got changed then they went to the front lobby and found it deserted.

"That's funny hotels usually have someone posted here all the time. Oh well how much do you think we owe her?" asked Dianna

"For a place like this? Nothing but nothings free so I bet twenty bucks would cover it." Replied Billy "Pass me they keys I'll go start the car."

Dianna counted out twenty bucks and turned in time to see Billy rushing back in.

"Dianna our cars gone! All the cars are gone! What are we gonna do?" asked Billy anxiously.

"We better go talk to the lady about this!" exclaimed Dianna. They tried all the doors but no one answered at any of them.

"I think we're the only ones here, lets check out these rooms."

All the rooms had broken furniture in them and were coated with a thick layer of dust.

"Ok this is really freaky maybe we should call mom." Suggested Billy. "My pod isn't picking up any signals."

"Let me try the U-watch, nothing" said Dianna "My cell phone isn't picking up any signals either."

"Looks like the only way out is to walk. So let's grab our stuff and leave." Billy said morphing back to human form and grabbing their suite cases. They followed the road for 15 minuets before hitting a bend. They rounded the corner and ended up back in front of the hotel. They tried about 20 more directions in a circle but always ended up back in the same spot.

"Let's see what the legendex has to say about this place." Said Dianna "It says here that the staff of this hotel forced a man off the road and kept him captive in this hotel giving him a nightly meal. He died after 2 years of sheer loneliness. Ever since his death 10 years ago the hotel has been out of Business."

"Out of business? But…." Said Billy

"He must have led us here. All of the missing peoples bodies were found near here about a year or sooner after they had gone missing." Concluded Dianna

"You mean we're stuck her Intel we die?" asked Billy

"Not if I can help it. I can send out a constant signal from the U-Watch it might be weak because of whatever barrier stops the other signals but I'm sure the center can lock on to it if they try." Said Dianna

"How long will that take?" asked Billy

"Not long hopefully. Now I know why it's so cold here at night. The mans angry spirit chills the hotel and it's surroundings to a freezing point." Replied Dianna "We should get back to the hotel."

"I miss Martin." Mumbled Billy following Dianna back to the hotel. When they got back to their room a dinner of Bread, cheese and two bowls of steaming hot stew.

"Food!" shouted Billy as he spotted the platter of food at their door. "I haven't had anything to eat all day."

"Wait let me perform a bio scan on it to make sure it's edible." Said Dianna. "Ok it's edible but I wonder who delivered it."

"Who cares as long as it's edible!" replied Billy taking a bowl of stew and eating it. It's really good it tastes like vegetable beef you should try it Di."

"Alright we need to eat I guess." Replied Dianna cautiously biting a piece of bread, it tasted good like Italian or something.

"Is it just me or are the days shorter here?" Asked Billy who had noticed the sun setting.

"It's just you. We've been trying to leave this hotel all day." Answered Dianna "I hope mom sees the signal soon."

"Uhhh Di I don't really want to walk down to the washroom alone in the dark. Do mind turning around so I can change here?" asked Billy

"Of course not as long as you do the same for me." Replied Dianna while turning away and closing her eyes. Billy did the same. Dianna climbed into bed and Billy slid in beside her. _This feels less weird than last night_ Billy thought before drifting to sleep. Dianna lay in bed fighting the erg to press close to Billy for warmth. This lasted about 10 minuets before she gave in to the cold and pressed herself to him and drifted into a light sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Martin Mystery the original episode or any of the characters.

**Chapter 3**

When Billy woke up he could feel Dianna pressed against him. _Where am I?_ Thought Billy groggily it took him a full ten minuets before he could remember anything. He fell halfway out of the bed trying to get out without waking Dianna and ended up waking her up.

"Billy? What are you doing?" asked Diana sleepily. A blush crossed his face.

"J...Just getting out of bed." Stammered Billy. She blushed too when she realized her legs has sort of got tangled with his in her sleep.

"Sorry Billy they must have got tangled when we were sleeping." Said Dianna pulling her legs back and getting off the other side of the bed.

"It's fine really no big deal the fall didn't hurt. Sorry I woke you." Replied Billy as he reached for his suite case.

"Laundry day!" called a familiar female voice from the door. Dianna got out the X rod and shot out the net at the door while Billy flung it open. The net went strait towards the maid who looked like the girl from the counter and went through her.

"That's no way to treat a maid! Now where's your laundry?" grumbled the maid

"Uhhh said Billy as he pointed to a small pile on the floor

"Laundry pick up is every Tuesday" said the maid as she picked up the laundry and faded away.

"Now that was really creepy." Said Dianna "Would you mind coming to the washroom with me and waiting outside?"

"No problem." Replied Billy

_______________Torrington______________________________

"Java hurry up the center is beeping us." Called Martin while jumping in the janitor's closet.

"Java coming." Responded Java following him.

"Agents I'm afraid to report that Dianna and Billy have gone missing while on a mission to the Caribbean." said mom as soon as Martin and Java walked into her office.

"You sent them on a mission without me?" asked Martin

"Yes you were sick and this mission couldn't wait." Replied mom "They were investigating a series of disappearances and deaths in one part of the Caribbean. I can't seem to contact them or find them on are computers locating and tracking systems."

"Wait how long ago did they leave?" asked martin

"About a week. Are you telling that you didn't notice they were missing?" asked Mom

"Well I thought Billy was with you and Dianna was avoiding me for some reason." Answered Martin

"Java miss Dianna and Billy." Said Java sadly

"Good bye and Good luck agents I hope you find them"

_______________Caribbean_______________________________

It had been 5 days since the maid came and they haven't seen anyone since. They were beginning to feel the effects of being isolated.

"I can't believe that I'm saying this but I miss Martin." Exclaimed Dianna flopping down on the bed.

"It's ok I miss Martin, Java and mom!" cried Billy who was sitting on the corner of the bed.

"Well at least we have each other and their still feeding us." Said Dianna

"For how long though! All the other victims were alone. Maybe if we take too long to go crazy and Die they'll just stop feeding us." Replied Billy gloomily

"It's ok the center will find us. The U-watch is still sending out the signal. It's been a week they have to have noticed we were missing by now." Said Dianna comfortingly "Goodnight."

"Night" replied Billy shutting off the light and crawling into bed. _This feels normal now._ That thought scared the drowsiness out of Billy. He was awake when Dianna shifted closer to him and pressed her body to his. He blushed when he realized he enjoyed the feeling of her body against his and the warmth it brought. He slowly drifted off to sleep. The next morning Billy didn't want to get out of bed but he slowly got up without waking Dianna up. He got dressed. _I have to ask Dianna what she thinks of me today or I'm going to go insane! But what if she doesn't think anything of me and I'm stuck here until I die? How would I bring it up? I'm giving myself a headache _thought Billy as he went to wake Dianna up.

"Rise and Shine! Another day of sitting here doing nothing." Said Billy shaking her awake.

"All right all right. I don't see the point of getting up though." Mumbled Dianna getting up and rubbing her eyes. She got out of bed and noticed her skirt had gone almost all the way up in her sleep.

"I'm going to the washroom." Mumbled Billy adverting his eyes and heading towards the door. Once in the hall he stopped to try and regulate his breathing. _Ohhh why is this happening to me of all people? I wish Martin were here he would distract me._ Thought Billy

_Billy sure is acting strange. Guess you can't blame him he really missed Martin java and mom. He's a lot more fun then I imagined him. Warm too and…. Whoa stop their Di you have no idea what you're getting yourself in to._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Martin Mystery the original episode or any of the characters.

**Chapter 4**

________________________Ghost_________________________

"Sir since there's two of them they me be harder to crack." Said the maid.

"A guy and a girl huh. I know we'll bring them together….." started the ghost

"But sir they wouldn't be lonely then." Interrupted the maid.

"NEVER INTERUPT ME!" shouted the ghost "As I was saying we'll bring them together and then tear them apart in the most painfully way possible."

"How sir?" asked the maid

'More romantic meals, invisible bump them together. You'll think of something now go!

__________________Caribbean _Martin_____________________

"There's no sign of them anywhere mom! No one has seen them or heard of them." Sighed Martin

"Keep searching! I want every inch of the Caribbean isles searched." Replied mom

______________Caribbian__Billy_and_Dianna________________

"Looks like suppers here." called Billy

"What the….." started Dianna. The meal that was brought to them looked great! A big difference from the usually soup or stew. Steaming hot steak and backed potatoes with a desert of creamy ice cream and a bottle of red wine with 2 glasses. A single candle sat in the center burning bright with a note attached to it.

"Should we read it?" asked Billy shakily.

"I think so." Said Dianna she cautiously picked it up and read. "Lights out." At that moment their light flickered twice then died. Billy screamed.

"It's ok at least we have the candle." Said Dianna

"Yeah at least." Mumbled Billy. They ate in silence too on edge to make conversation. They kept the candle but left every thing else including the untouched bottle of red wine. They went to bed and fell asleep quickly. _This is going to be fun. _Thought the made as she crept into their room invisibly first she looking into their dreams. Dianna was dreaming about Torrington but the maid quickly changed her dream to focus on Billy. When she looked into Billy's dream she had no need to cast a spell he was already dreaming of Dianna. She pushed them closer together and without waking them wrapped Dianna's arms around Billy and tangled their legs. Then she went and stood in the corner too wait till morning. When Billy woke up he noted he was a little warmer than usual. His heart skipped a beat when he realized that Dianna's arms were wrapped around him and their legs were tangled. He managed to untangle their legs without waking her. But a blush rose to his cheeks when he tried to get up and couldn't he would have to wake her.

"Dianna….could you…..Uhhh…..let go? Asked Billy

"Hmm….What?" replied Dianna groggily opining her eyes a sliver then closing them again.

"Dianna rise and shine!" said Billy loudly while blushing.

She opened her eyes and saw that her arms were wrapped around Billy. She quickly remover her arms.

"Billy I didn't. I mean I'm sorry. I mean..." she trailed off sitting upright in bed.

"You were cold and did it in your sleep. It's no big deal" suggested Billy turning his head to hide a blush. "I'll see if the power is back on. If it's not I'll see if it's off elsewhere."

"Ok" replied Dianna. He tried the light switch but it was still out then he went out into the hall. He sat down outside the door and put his head in his hands _Ohhh my head is spinning and my heart is beating a mile a minute. What am I suppose to do? _He got back up and went to check the other light switches. Meanwhile the maid was using her magic to put Dianna back to sleep. She positioned herself by the bed preparing to continue her plan.

"Hey Di all the other lights work." Said Billy. Finding that Dianna was asleep again he went to wake her. He suddenly felt a hard push on his back when he was leaning over her to shake her awake. He fell on top of her and they landed mouth to mouth. The impact of Billy's fall had woken Dianna who woke up to find herself kissing Billy. They remand there a second too shocked to move. Billy pulled back first.

"Dianna I'm sorry I…I…I tripped." Stuttered Billy his face was redder than a tomato. Dianna put her hand to his lips to shush him, she sat up and gently pulled Billy closer to her and kissed him, slow and gentle as if it had to be done with caution. She let him go and fell back onto the bed. Billy was numb, he didn't know what to say or do or think for that matter.

"I've been wanting to do that for some time now." Whispered Dianna "Did you know I dreamt about you last night?"

"I've dreamt of you for the last week. You're a really good kisser." Was all that Billy could manage to get out. He got of the bed and stood by the bedside still looking at her.

"Your not so bad yourself." Replied Dianna climbing out of bed and walking over to him. He cautiously put his arms around her and leaned in to kiss her, his kiss was soft and short then he pulled back.

"What are you afraid of?" asked Dianna huskily. He continued to blush when he answered. "I'm afraid of two things. 1.I'll wake up and discover this all a dream and 2. You realizing who I am and running away."

"Who you are?" asked Dianna genuinely confused but never taking her eyes off of him.

"You know Bill the alien wearing a human body suite? Any of that seem familiar to you?" said Billy

_Alien? Body suite what is he talking about_ wondered the maid

"Oh that." Said Dianna looking away

"I knew it! Oh I could kick myself for this!" shouted Billy flopping down on the bed

"Wait Billy it's you I like not your form. Honest." Said Dianna. She put her arms around him and kissed him, harder and more frantic then before loosing herself deeper in the kiss. Billy returned the kiss eagerly pressing against her, enjoying it. Dianna pulled back first trying to catch her breath.

"That was amazing Billy." Said Dianna breathlessly "Next time lose the suite" she winked at him and went to the washroom.

____________Carribian__Martin___________________________

I've locked on to a signal from a U-Watch coming from these parts. It seems to becoming from an area on the map were theirs nothing." Said Martin

"Hold up were sending you back up. We don't know what were up against but whatever it is it's strong enough to completely block out any transmitted signals." Replied mom

"Hang on Di I'm coming for you." Said Martin.

__________Carribian__Billy__Dianna______________________

Billy deflated his BS 1000 and nervously waited for Dianna.

_An alien!! The boss has got to see this_ thought the maid as she left the room thought the wall unseen

He sat in his pod still waiting nervously for the point she would break and run.

When Dianna returned he was still in her night gown but her hair was loose without clips. Billy flew to her and very slowly moved in to kiss her but Dianna met him halfway kissing just as franticly and passionately as before. Billy pulled back first.

"What's wrong?" asked Dianna

"I Uhhh can't exactly get my arms around you without my body suite" said Billy sheepishly. Dianna laughed and went and sat down on the bed. Billy took on his human form again and started kissing her again, a few moments later Martin kicked down the door and entered the room followed by Java and two center agents carrying various weapons. Martin had been preparing himself for the worst situation possible but nothing had prepared him for his alien best friend making out with his sister. He almost fainted.

"Billy? Dianna? I thought you needed rescuing not a room!" Joked Martin "You have got to tell me this story."

"Martin is that really you?" asked Dianna by now Billy was sitting on the edge of the bed blushing and looking at the floor. While Dianna was standing in front of Martin looking him over to make sure this was really her brother.

"Yes. What's the deal with this place? Most importantly are my eyes playing tricks on me or were you just making out with Billy?" asked Martin

"This hotel is haunted by a ghost of a man was was held captive here and died here after 2 years. He has been leading people here ever since and letting them die of loneliness." Replied Dianna

"I see." Said Martin "So Billy you have to tell me all about this when we get back to Torrington! Unless my eyes were deserving me and you weren't kissing my sister?" challenged Martin

"I was martin. Me and Di are together now, right?" said Billy anxiously looking at her.

"Yes we are" she said grabbing his hand.

"Oh this is so cool yet really creepy at the same time" said Martin.

"Martin it seems the ghosts are in the room right below us. There's a trap door leading down under the bed." Said one of the agents.

"Great lets go get them." Half an hour late Martin had the ghosts and was reporting to mom.

"Excellent work agent Mystery. How are Billy and Dianna?" asked mom

"There just great! In fact there together." Said Martin trying not to laugh

"Excuse me?" asked mom

"You heard me want to congratulate them?" asked martin not being able to contain his laughter this time

"Send them over to the center. I trust Billy can make portals now that the spell is gone." Said Mom

"Will do." Laughed Martin

"You wanted to see us mom?" asked Billy nervously. When Di heard the news that they were to see mom she slapped Martin so hard that he fell over but still couldn't stop laughing.

"Yes good work agents you managed to stay alive and keep your heads." Said mom

"Is that all?" asked Dianna

"Was their something else?" asked mom

"Not at all." Said Billy "Well common Di we better go."

They headed towards the portal

"Wait Dianna, Billy one more thing." Said mom

"Yes? Asked Dianna

"Congratulations." Said mom. Billy blushed and Dianna smiled grabbed Billy's hand and walked through the portal.


End file.
